


Fetching

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Cat's new assistant is... challenging.





	

Cat’s new assistant is … challenging.

 

The girl smiles way too much and so cheerily that Cat can feel herself squinting behind her sunglasses as soon as she steps out of her elevator at the early morning assault of happiness.

 

Still, Cat’s latte is presented promptly and it is sufficiently hot, if not sizzling. She makes a dull humming noise of approval as she stalks passed into her office, trying to ignore the excited wriggle the girl makes when Cat accepts the drink without true comment.

 

Dear God, Cat thinks, tossing her purse carelessly on her desk before turning to lean against it, eyeing her assistant speculatively.

 

“Well?” Cat urges.

 

“Yes, right, you have a meeting at eleven with - ”

 

“No.” She circles her finger, slipping her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose slightly to peer at the girl. “Turn.  _ Slowly.” _

 

There’s a shuffle before she complies.

 

“Stop.” Cat tilts her head. “Hmm.”

 

“Miss Grant?” She twists her head to look over her shoulder at her boss, then down to where her boss is staring and tries not to flush.

 

Cat smirks. “My apologies, Kiera. I was just looking for your tail.”

 

“T-tail? Why would I have a tail? I don’t have a tail, I’m just a completely normal human, yup, nothing special here,” yaps Kara, fidgeting with her glasses in that habit Cat has noticed.

 

“Yes, it must have been my  _ other _ assistant assaulting my eyesight this morning with not only her pastels but her impersonation of an overeager puppy,” agrees Cat, smile sharp as Kara gulps.

 

Kara nearly sags with relief. “Puppy, yes, that’s me - wait no - ”

 

Cat waves a hand at her. “Save your babbling for later, Kiera.” Her assistant is still looking at her over her shoulder and it’s entirely distracting. “Go  _ fetch _ the layouts.”

 

“Right away, Miss Grant,” Kara says, squirming away in such an earnest way that has Cat admiring her energetic, long strides until she trips over her own feet in such a way that she expects Kara to somersault into a heap.

 

Instead, there’s a split second, blink and miss, where Kara seems to hover just an inch off the ground while she corrects her balance, and Cat’s eyebrow shoots up against her will.

 

Oh. Well. Perhaps this might be more interesting than Cat thought.


End file.
